


Between the Living

by Naiva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tender loving care, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiva/pseuds/Naiva
Summary: You were told not to get attached to your subjects. You were good at that - good enough, that is - at maintaining a professional level of distance from them. Talon had made you responsible for the aftercare of their human experiments - the ones who survived.





	1. Chapter 1

You were told not to get attached to your subjects. You were good at that - good enough, that is - at maintaining a professional level of distance from them. Talon had made you responsible for the aftercare of their human experiments - the ones who survived. 

You pushed through the medbay’s loose double doors and stepped into the sterile, spotless lab. Upon the examination sat a hulking man clad in black. His head hanged and hardly moved as you hurriedly stepped toward him. 

“Reaper!” You chirp, setting your clipboard down on the counter not far from him.

“How are we doing today? How’d your mission go?” you ask, slipping on gloves. Reaper only gives a low, throaty growl. 

“That bad, huh?” The sharp turn of his head toward you made your heart rate jump. You didn’t want to piss off Talon’s tank-buster. “So uh, how… how are you doing today?” You repeat.

There’s a beat of silence before he answers. “...Fine.” You made a small affirming noise and stood in front of him. “You know the drill, darling.” Another grunt comes from the man.

He sits there for a moment, kind of just hoping you leave it be. It’s been months and months since you had been signed on - you joined when he did - and yet he still doesn’t like doing this. He doesn’t want you or anyone to see him. You fold your arms across your chest and tap your finger slowly.

With a heaving, dramatic sigh, he lifts one clawed glove to his mask, and with a click, removes it. You hesitate before leaning over just so to push down his hood. 

The man beneath the hood and mask always draws heat to your cheeks. His skin is a warm brown color, and like the shadows of clouds roaming across fields, he has splotches of paleness that physically shift as his cells rapidly rebuild themselves. Occasionally some spots come back healthy and normal, other times not. He has some old scars that cross his face - something that look before his time as a wraith. Sometimes his eyes are be that lovely amber color, and other times they’re be a startling red. His hair was a smidge too long to be a buzz-cut, but not long enough for his hair to start curling. Silver stripes the beard that frames his mouth. He’s beautiful to you and whether he’s having a bad health day or a good one didn’t matter.

A small hitch in breath, fluttering blinks, and stumbling over words were had before you can continue. His eyes are downcast and off to the side, eyebrows pinched together. He looks more down and out than usual. “Oh, Reaper…” You sigh. “Don’t look so down! I’m here for you.” You dare to run a hand through his soft hair. For a moment, he almost looks like he’s going to lean into the touch. Your hand runs down to his cheek as your lips draw into a thin line. “I know it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Before you can think, a hand tears your hand away and grips your wrist tightly. “You don’t know that. Don’t make promises you can’t keep, girl.” He snarls.  
“You think everything is going to be peachy? That I’m okay now because I’m ‘alive’ and under your watch? Don’t be conceited.” Your eyes are wide and your fingers flex in hopes of providing more circulation to them. A heartbeat passes before you let your tenseness wash away and shock fade.

“Yeah,” You say a-matter-of-factly with a small shrug. “I know you’ll be okay under my care. I’ll take care of you.” Your eyes flicker to the floor. “I’m not going to let them do anything to my… patients,” You search for the right words. “Especially not to you.”

He’s not largely expressive toward you, but damn if that’s not the most skeptical expression you’ve seen him. 

“What!?” you scoff, taking a thermometer to his forehead and scanning his temperature. “I’m serious!” You record the reading and jot it down.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, doc.” 

You scoff and wag your pen at him. “I’m not a doctor. Taking vitals is nothing. And besides, I’ve shown it plenty! You’re just not paying attention ‘cause you’re always looking down.”

“Hm.”

You leave him to his thoughts and finish taking his blood pressure, weight, and heart rate. He tells you he’s fine but you know otherwise. No amount of prying and pressuring is going to get him to open up to you, and you know that. You simply give a sigh and cast him a worried look. 

“And your pain levels?”

“Tolerable.” A man of few words. You give him the same skeptical look he gave you earlier. He just glares.

“...Alright, well. I’ll see you next appointment then. You know where to find me if shit hits the fan. Please take care of yourself, and let me take care of you too, Reaper.” Your voice grows softer by the end of your sentence. With only a nod, the entity clicks his mask back into place and disappears.

•••

The next status update isn’t too long from before. You’re glad, too. You miss the moody old man. You say that, but you feel a lot for him. You feel like his moods are justified. You only know that he woke up like that one day, and he doesn’t know how. Once human and now walking a tightrope between the living. That alone is enough to cause an existential crisis. You check the clock on your tablet. It’s about half an hour past the appointment time. You tap your stylus on the corner of it and hum.

An hour has passed. Now you’re worried. Is he late coming back from a mission? Did he abandon ship? Does he just not want to bother with you anymore? Part of you worries this is a waste of time, that you really can’t help him.

You exhale through your nostrils and take off to his room. You travel down rows of metal doors with badge readers, looking for the right alias and tripping over yourself when you find it. 

“Reaper?” you call to him. Nothing. You knock and call him again. All you hear is a groan and you roll your eyes. You get it, he doesn’t want to show up. Too bad. 

You override the badge reader -- that was your privilege, after all. You’re responsible for them. -- and sigh, “Look I get that you don’t wanna show up but Talon requires that you--” Stopping mid sentence, finally realizing the wraith sprawled across his bed. His face is buried in the crook of his arm and red, glowing veins pulse and run up his arms. Smoke plumes off him in sporadic bursts. He’s wearing nothing but a muscle shirt, dog tags, and his boxers.

“Reaper?” His body heaves with each gasping breath. He hardly knows you’re there. You slowly sit at the edge of his bed. “Hey…” A cautious hand reaches out to him. You gently touch his marked up arm. “Reaper” He starts and stares at you with wide eyes, a deer caught in headlights. He burns to the touch. His eyes are a deep black with those red irises. 

“Are you okay?” He lowers his head again and exhales, smoke pouring past his lips. You know this comes with the territory - his territory - and you know it’ll pass. You turn away and lean back on your hand. “I can give you painkillers and leave you be if you’d like,” You start to scoot off the bed, knowing that when you’re in pain, you want to be left alone. You feel a tug at your coat and turn to look back at him. 

“Stay.” 

You stare at him, blinking dumbly. “...Please.” He adds and moves his hand to your arm. You open your mouth, then close it. A beat of silence passes between you. He grunts and tugs you down to the bed. “Wh--!” You tense, unsure what to do. He pulls you into his arms, leaving no space between you. Your arms are squished between you and his chest. The guy feels like a heat wrap.

“Hey… You’re burning up more than usual.” You say gently. He grunts an affirmative and squeezes you. You know that with the rapidly decaying and rebuilding cells comes a great amount of energy. You’ve seen the man go on some serious binges to keep up. Some days are worse than others. You shift and wrap your arms around him. He lets out a rumbling sigh. 

His breathing is deep. You adjust and bury your nose in his neck, taking a long breath. He smells of soap and aftershave. You yearn to press gentle kisses up his neck, to comfort him and treat him well. You know better than to get that involved with your subjects. This is already pushing it. 

“Bad pain day?” You say at last. 

“Mhh… Yeah.” He rasps. You wonder how exactly are you helping, but you realize this is one way to comfort him.

“Anything I can do?” 

“Just stay.”

You nuzzle his neck to say you will. It’s not long before the heat burning off the man lulls you to sleep. He feels like a hot blanket fresh out of the dryer. As you start to doze, you hear his groans of pain and run your hand up and down his back every time. He returns it with a squeeze, sometimes lowering his head. You can feel the scratch of his beard against your temple.

His mind finally wears out and he falls asleep. You follow suit moments later, tangled in each other’s arms.

•••

You wake only when you feel your warm blanket leave your arms, which elegantly flop to the bed as he moves away. Your eyes are heavy, but you shift to look at him anyway. 

“How are you feeling…?” You say with a voice wracked with sleep. You rub your eyes and let out a few soft noises. Some which get him staring at you. He turns away when you catch him.

“Better.” Short as ever. He moves to get dressed in his usual garb, only to be stopped by a small tug. He looks back to see you lazily pinching his boxers. “Stay,” You yawn.

He stares for a moment and dejectedly plops down on the edge of the bed. He sighs a breath of smoke. “You can’t just invite me to bed and then try to leave before I wake up.” You sulk. “What?!” He scoffs and jerks toward you. You stare at his sudden burst of emotion and grin slyly.

“Isn’t that exactly what you did?” You tease. The pout on his face is absolutely worth it. “Double entendre, doc. You should be careful using that shit. Especially with one of the most powerful mercenaries out there.” He rolls his shoulders like he’s proud of himself and you just snort. “Sure have a ‘high opinion of yourself’.” You mimic his voice at his own words. He glares but doesn’t have a quip to retaliate with.

You give another tug of his boxers. “What; you want them off?” You sputter, heat washing over you with the most scandalized expression. He’s absolutely deadpan when you look at him. “Mhm. Now you know what it feels like.” his expression shifts into the most self-satisfied smirk. 

“Get the fuck down here and keep me warm, asshole.” You growl and pull him down to the bed. He willingly goes. “Doctor’s orders.” You grunt, moving as he wriggles beside you. He rolls over on top of you and frames you between his arms. You let out a soft gasp. This behavior is new but not unwelcomed. You reach to grip his powerful biceps, smoke occasionally wisping through your fingers.

He leans in and your eyes are half-lidded. Not long ago he was snarling at you for reassuring him and touching him. Now he’s on top of you in his bed, joking with you? You’re okay with this, with him touching you like this, with whatever this is... You brace yourself before he just stops short, infuriatingly smug as ever. 

“You’re not a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic! I hope you enjoy it :> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm still figuring it out, but there will (hopefully) be more than 1 chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to feed your hungry wraith.

You’re leaning over the examination table, chin resting in your palm when the man clad in black pushes through the doors. His coat swishes behind him as he trudges toward you. The bastard is so goddamn dramatic, you love it. You can’t help but raise your brows at him with a wry smile as he approaches the table.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“What do you mean, ‘what’? You _know_ what.” He looks away, expression unreadable with that mask on. You start again, “Do you always bed people without taking them out to dinner first?” He’s sulking before you even finish your sentence. You can tell by the low rumble from him. Your own stupid self-satisfied smirk only serves to irritate him more.

 

You feel that’s enough with the teasing and move to the counter to get the usual. “You know the drill, Reaps.” You hear the click of his mask along with it clattering against metal. That was faster than normal. You turn to him, pleased with his cooperation, and hold the thermometer to his forehead. “You’re looking much better than yesterday…” You mutter to yourself. Your eyes roam over the various splotches of pale skin, absently noting the different spots that have healed on his face. You started off examining him, but now you're just staring.

 

“...Did you want to?” You snap out of your thoughts at the question. “Huh?” You reply eloquently. “Dinner, I mean.” You stare at him, eyes wide and searching for sarcasm. You don’t find any. The beep from the thermometer snaps you out of it.

 

“Uh… Yeah! That sounds nice. I was just joking though, you know? You don’t have to if you don’t want to or feel obligated to.” You laugh nervously and gesture with the thermometer, his unimpressed eyes following it. “I don’t feel obligated, I want to.” You freeze, face beet red.

 

A pause. “Can you… even go out without your spooky costume?” He scoffs at you, almost offended. “Tonight’s a full moon so I’ll appear normal.” You pull back and give him a look. “...Obviously I’m joking.” He rolls his eyes. “It takes a lot of energy, but… I can try to appear normal. Or at least like someone with vitiligo.”

 

“What about take-out?” You offer. “You already had a rough day yesterday, I don’t want you overexerting yourself after that. You still need to take it easy.” A soft exhale from his nostrils and him scrubbing at his neck tells you he knows you’re right. You teeth at your bottom lip as you watch him mull over your offer.

 

“Fine.”

 

Your lips quirk into a small smile and you perk up. “Awesome! Chinese sound good?” He nods passively. “You must be starving after yesterday. You want me to pick up one of each?” By the pleased hum from him, you take it he likes that idea. “Tonight then?” He nods. “But you know, doc, I need life essence more than anything.”

“What; you want me to bring a body or something? Not sure I have the finesse for that, Reaper.”

 

“But I’m _so_ tired…” He whines - it almost sounds like a growl. You flick his nose and pout. He covers his nose and whimpers, “ _Hey_ , you know it’s true.” Reaper says as he rubs his nose.

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

“I could always take a bit of yours.” He closes the space between you. Fuck, he’s hulking and tall. You can feel the heat radiating off him. “Uh!” You wave the thermometer between you, clearing some space. “I forgot to take your temperature so--!” You suddenly point it at his forehead again, shrinking behind the small device as though trying to hide.

 

“It’ll come back - your life essence, I mean - you’ll just be a bit… out of it for a day.” He shrugs. “I’ll take care of you.” You both seem to have a habit of parroting each other. “C’mon doc, Just a bite.” He leans in, so close that his nose brushing against yours. Your heart pounds in your chest. You brace yourself, and just as you close your eyes… a beep goes off. Your eyes snap open and he pulls away. “Take me out to dinner first!” You squawk at him, almost tripping over yourself to record his temperature. He rolls his eyes as you check the thermometer. It’s an improvement. He’s not a furnace like he was yesterday, which is really all that matters for now.  
  
“ALRIGHT! well it looks like you’re fine!”

 

“You haven’t even done my vitals. You only took my temp--”

 

“YUP, well! You know! I can tell just by looking at you! You’re good!” You can feel his eyes bear down on you as you pick up your tablet from the counter. You’re hiding behind it. He still stares. You know you’re not being professional and it bothers you. You give an exasperated sigh and lower your tablet.

 

“Dinner first. If you’re really concerned, I can check your vitals after you eat. I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better by then. Maybe we can try the soul-sucking thing.” You finally chance to meet his eyes. There’s a hint of a smile in them, and that only flusters you more. You feel a bit surprised he’s willing to put up with such an act.

 

“Mmmh. Sounds good. I’ll see you then. Stop by my room when you feel like dinner.” And like a candle in the wind, he’s gone. You let out a massive sigh of relief and hunch your shoulders. What’s with him all of the sudden? He’s going to be the death of you.

 

•••

 

You tend to your other clients, making sure they’re well and good before closing up shop. You’re tired and you look it, but you still need to eat. Take-out does sound like a good idea… He promised you dinner too, and this is supplementary to his well-being as he’s going to inhale it all. You take Talon’s card with you as you head to your car. Like hell this is coming out of your budget. They want a powerhouse like him? They’re going to have to pay for it.

 

You return an hour later with several bags hooked on each arm. You can’t even reach your badge as you toddle to his door. You grunt and simply bonk your head on his door, hoping he’ll hear it and come open it. You sigh, and then yelp as you stumble forward when the door slides open. Strong, warm hands steady you. You look up to see him unmasked and dressed in a hoodie and sweats.

 

“I could’ve gotten it for us.” He blinks at you, admittedly a bit surprised you went and did this much for him. He really shouldn’t be, you feel, considering your job…

 

“Could you? Could you _really_?” He had more wisps of smoke than usual tonight, more errant splotches. You look up at him and his eyes are pitch black with those bright red irises again. He rubs his neck and takes the bags of Chinese food. “Thank you, doc.” He turns and leaves the door open, expecting you to follow.

 

He has a small kitchenette where he sets the food down on the counter. You scramble for your favorite dish before he can snag it. He just huffs a laugh and stacks the containers on top of each other. You help by stacking the boxes of rice on your container. You try your best to grab as many packages of utensils as you can.  “Let’s go sit.” He nods his head toward the couch.

 

You’re famished and beat him to the couch. You almost knock over the rice, swiftly catching it before it topples over and placing it on the coffee table. He snorts at you and you feel the couch sink from his weight as he sits beside you. You both pop open a container and dig in. Both of you hum in delight at your first bite. The Reaper leans over and picks up the remote, clicking on the TV and flicking through the channels until he settles on an old horror flick. You lean into the couch and jerk at a few jump scares. The Reaper sets down an empty container and looks over at you as he picks up another one. “You work for an international terrorist organization, take care of its monsters, and you’re scared of a _movie?_ ” You flick grains of rice at him to which he blinks placidly at.

  
“None of you are monsters. It’s a whole different animal when something pops outta nowhere than taking care of a few unique people.” He scoffs at your wording and repeats it under his breath, “‘ _Unique people’_.”

 

“You’re living, breathing, sentient, and highly intelligent. You look human, and you have emotions. You’re a whole person if you ask me.” You say nonchalantly before stuffing a forkful of rice into your mouth. He opens his mouth to argue, but you beat him to the punch. “And I don’t care if you suck souls to live,” You jab your fork in his direction. “I know you wouldn’t deliberately hurt me, for all that you ‘reap’.” He huffs a defeated sigh. The older man returns to devouring his food. You might be seeing things, but you swear he’s blushing. You nudge and pick at your food, pleased with yourself, and continue watching the movie with him. This is a date, isn’t it? It tickles you wonderfully, but you feel a dim yet fleeting concern that you’re overstepping a line. The movie nears the end, and neither of you surprised that the killer is taken down with a sole survivor remaining. He sets down his fourth container. “Still hungry?” You ask, eyes flickering to your long-since finished dinner. “Mmm… Almost.” He sinks into the cushions and you reach over to the coffee table to pick up a fortune cookie. He’s absently watching you, and you feel his eyes on you as you unwrap the cookie and break it open, pulling out your fortune.

 

“What’s it say? ‘If you work hard enough all your dreams will come true’?” You look at the piece of paper and reply, “I wouldn’t doubt it, but it says… ‘A very attractive person has a message for you.’ What the hell?” A deep laugh erupts from the man beside you, snapping your attention to him. You dejectedly much on your cookie and furrow your brows, ears burning. He’s the fucking attractive person this stupid cookie is talking about. Alright, universe, you get it. You’ve acknowledged this long before a cookie told you. You glance over to him and see him still slouched down, content with his arms lazily folded across his belly. This is the most relaxed and casual you’ve seen him. Usually he’s all business, little talk, and no unnecessary touching. Now you can flick rice at the notorious Reaper and still keep your soul.

 

“Now…” His voice brings you from your thoughts. “Still hungry?” You ask. “You could say that.” He moves toward you and your heart starts to race. “Remember about the life essence we talked about earlier?” You nod. “I still need it to fully recover. There are a number of ways to go about it…” Your eyes widen as he moves to lie you down on the couch, crawling over you. Your arms are tight against your chest and you’re very visibly tense.

 

“...” He looms over you, unsure of himself for a moment. “Are you okay with this?” You give a short nod. “Are you sure? Do you want to know the methods or I could just go ki--”

 

“The least painful one.” You interrupt. He chuckles and leans down. “Of course…” His voice is soft yet gravelly. You manage to squeak out one last complaint as his lips brush over yours, eyes half-lidded. “You smell like orange chicken…” You can see the smile in his eyes and his lips quirk as they press against yours. You bring hands to grip his hoodie, and even if you don’t mean to, you tug him closer. He kisses deeper, moving from a delicate kiss to parting your lips. The soft sounds that come from you spur him on. His tongue swipes at your bottom lip for permission, and you can’t help but welcome him, tilting your head just so to better deepen the kiss and wrapping your arms around his neck. You moan and arch your back into him. He humors you and meets you halfway, lightly grinding against your hips. You feel his warm tongue dart against yours, the smell of chinese food from the both of you, and… You slowly feel yourself getting more and more light-headed, and you’re not sure if it’s because of your feelings for him. Your arms slowly fall from around his neck to his arms as he teeths at your bottom lip, then returns to kissing you deeply. You’re gripping the sleeves of his hoodie just barely, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. It feels like you can feel your blood evaporating, and escaping through this kiss.

 

He pulls back, a string of saliva connecting you two. He gently swipes your lip and warmly meets your eyes. A small wisp of smoke escapes his lips. “Thank you.” You blink slowly and start, “Why are you… so nice suddenly…?” The last bit of the sentence comes as a whisper. He still catches it and huffs a laugh. “You need to rest.” He tells you. It’s not like you have much of a choice. Your hands still loosely hold onto his sleeves as you drift off into unconsciousness. The last thing you’re aware of is him leaning down to gently nuzzle you.

 

•••

 

You wake slowly, and you don’t remember where you are for a moment. You barely have the energy to sit up, so you don’t. When you roll over, you see him sound asleep beside you. Seeing him almost startles you, but you manage to keep quiet. Why didn’t he take you back to your room? Was he worried about someone seeing him with you? Or seeing his face? You watch the soft rise and fall of his body with ease. Your eyes roam over his features, soft with sleep. He looks so wonderfully peaceful when he’s not in pain or holding a persona. You see that he must’ve finished the leftovers. The evidence was in the grain of rice stuck in his beard. You can’t help the grin and gently swipe it from his beard. Your hand travels to caress his cheek. You’re in too deep. You wonder if the change of heart was because you took care of him during a vulnerable moment, or for some other reason. Whatever the reason might be, you’re okay with it. Your heart swells remembering last night and you wriggle closer to him, burying your face in his chest. A soft grunt leaves his chest and he sluggishly tosses an arm and leg over you. Guess you’re stuck here for now. Oh, how _terrible_.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is very therapeutic! I tend write more when I have a lot on my mind. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and showing their support! The affirmation means a lot to me and i love it ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having your soul sucked comes at a cost of great energy! You need your rest.

You wake again with (literal) soul-sucking fatigue. Your mind is hazy and you feel boneless. Your heart sinks when you realize the Reaper is no longer beside you. Blearily, you search for your phone until you pat it on the nightstand, almost knocking it off. With a soft grunt, you quickly (and sloppily) shoot off an email to your clients stating that you’ll be out today due to illness, then lazily toss your phone aside. Snuggling back into the warmth of the covers, you take in the scent of the man you slept beside. He smells of cologne and aftershave, a faint hint of smokiness. You’re fairly certain he doesn’t smoke and that’s a side-effect of him, well, being. With a content hum, you wrap the blanket tighter around you, enveloping yourself in warmth and his scent. You’re trying to not think about last night too hard but… Did he really have to use tongue? You shrink into the covers, flustered at the thought. It’s only when your stomach growls that you’re drawn from your thoughts.

With a tired groan, you unwrap yourself from the blanket burrito and slowly move to place your feet on the floor. It’s cold but you’re hungry. You toddle to the door, realizing how hard it is to walk. Just how much of your life energy did he take? After ensuring that no one was coming down the hall or near his room, you lock up and shuffle down towards the cafeteria, using the wall as support. You wearily push yourself off when reaching a corner and stumble right into a wall of hard leather. You whine and rub your nose, grumbling an apology, and finally look up.

Oh, it’s Reaper! Your face lights up with a smile. After remembering his kiss of death last night your eyes quickly flicker to the floor and you fidget.

“What are you doing out here?” His voice sounds far more sinister behind that mask.

“I was hungry, so I thought I’d get something.” You answer with a light shrug. The Reaper sighs and turns his head to look at the cafeteria. The sigh has less to do with irritation, and more to do with the fact that he should’ve known better. You lean to look around him with a small smile on your face, curious as to what they’re serving today when suddenly you’re knocked off your feet and into powerful arms. You sputter and flail, clutching his trench coat as he steps down the hall carrying you bridal style.

“What-- What?! What are you doing!?” You fuss. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around. I’m taking you back to bed.” You see a tilt of the mask and you know this asshole is sneering at his double entendre. “What if someone sees!?” You hiss. “They’ll still be terrified of me.” 

“But not me!!” You cry. He taps in a code and steps through his bedroom door. “That-- Someone could’ve seen you carrying me into your room!” 

“There’s no one around. Not many people go for lunch around 3PM.” You gawk up at him. Oh shit, had it really been that long? With a defeated sigh, you sag in his arms and feel the pleased rumbling of his chest. He was laughing at you, but you’re too tired to care. He gently sets you down on his bed and pulls the covers over you - a funny thing to see from a man in a mask clad in black with sharp talons. He tilts his head ever so slightly at your sulking. “Hungry.” You mutter childishly. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

“Something really filling. Maybe like, a burger or something.” God that sounds good. He hums thoughtfully and before you know it, shadow steps away. Lightly dozing, you hear faint whispers and only open your eyes when the scent of a fresh burger wafts toward you. Lo and behold, the Reaper stands before you with a fat burger and fries. He shoves it on the nightstand and looks at you. Your eyes are locked with the hollow blackness of his mask.

“Eat.” He orders.

Slowly reaching for your burger, you turn away to ensure you don’t drop it and look back at him. “You ah,” A rumbling stomach distracts your mid-sentence. You bite off more than you can chew, blinking stupidly at him. “-- Didn’t have to do this, really…” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He scoffs, reaching toward you. You freeze, chewing ceased and all, as he picks away a crumb of bread from the corner of your mouth with precision. You’re not entirely sure what to think and quietly scarf down your meal. The Reaper takes a seat on the edge of his bed and sits silently with his arms folded across his chest. It doesn’t take you long to finish. Pushing your cleared plate to the side, you lean back into the pillow with a contented sigh. Strangely you’re still absolutely exhausted, even with a full stomach. You brush it off as needing a nap after a big meal. He looks over to you. 

“Thank you,” You say after a long pause of him staring through you. 

“I’m sorry. Took too much out of you last night.” That gets a belly laugh out of you. “I volunteered!” He gives a small shake of his head. “I got too greedy. You wouldn’t be this tired if I limited myself to only what I need.” He looks...regretful? Even beneath the mask. Does the Reaper ever regret anything? 

“Reaper,” You pat the side of the bed. He takes the hint and starts to pull off his heavy boots. Belts of ammunition drop the floor with a heavy thud. Then come the gauntlets with an even heavier weight. A snort escapes you at the ridiculousness of this little show. You wonder how the hell this man moves or ventures in deserts with all this on without collapsing. Irrelevant thoughts. Your attention snaps back to him when he slides in beside you, wearing nothing but boxers. With a soft sigh, he rests his head on his arm and lies facing you, eyes heavy-lidded. Your cheeks warm up again as you turn to face him, fatigue tugging you down again to rest your eyes, but you don’t. Instead, your eyes roam along his bare chest, silver and a rustic brown fanning across his pecs and trailing downwards. You note the scars you’ve long since been aware of from his prompt physicals. Now it just seems… Far more intimate.

“Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?” You mean to say your question with courage, but it comes out so meekly that now you’re scared to meet his eyes. In fact, you’re not sure you want to know the answer to your question anyway. Just count your blessings and go. You wiggle into your covers and wait, sometimes braving a glance at him. He looks thoughtful.

He speaks slowly. “I don’t like the.. Keepers, I suppose, who act like the sun shines out their ass. I don’t want their pity, or yours.” Your brows steadily start to knit together and he notices, running a warm thumb across them as though to smooth out the creases. The uncertain look you give him makes him roll his eyes. “Look. I’m not the best at showing feelings. You’ve known that since you signed on. Over time you grew on me like a tumor.” You snort a laugh. A small quirk tugs at the corner of his lips. He continues, “So when you, on your own time, willingly sought me out and took care of me, comforted me, slept with a thing you know could throttle you anytime it wanted--” He sees you scowl at him for referring to himself as a thing. “It was…a missed feeling. I missed this. And you’re kind of obvious with your feelings, doc, so I just thought… thought I would try.” 

“I guess this goes without saying but not a lot of people do nice things for you, do they?” You say casually. 

“A life of soldiering and war doesn’t leave much room for kindness.” He shoots back. A simple thoughtful hum is all you can give. He’s clearly not wrong. “Well, at least I can change that much,” you try. With a huff of laughter, he flicks your forehead and you whimper. “Don’t get cocky, girl.” The petulant glare you give him at the harsh words he’s said to you before draws a wry smirk to his lips. You, with all your pathetic, little energy - that this asshole left you with - headbutt his chest. He doesn’t move in the slightest though he gives a generous ‘oof’ at your attempt. Defeated, you just continue to rest your forehead against his chest. 

“I want to try,” You say at last. “If you want, that is.” You lean back enough, and although sincere, you don’t meet his eyes. “I’m not trying to ‘fix’ you, if that’s what you’re worried about. You’re fine the way you are.”

“Ohh, so young and naive…” He sighs as he wraps his arms around your blanket burritoed self. “Such a sweet, foolish girl.” The notorious French accent he gives his words only has you muttering an incredulous ‘oh my god,’ as you gently nudge him back. “I can’t believe the Reaper is so corny.” You state flatly. A light chuckle escapes him as a he presses soft, warm lips to your forehead, then pulling back to lightly chuck lightly under your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze. “Thanks.” Swirls of crimson dance in his warm eyes. You feel your heart rate pick up and duck your head. “Don’t go thanking me yet.” 

Both of you lie beside each other in companionable silence. He keeps you company, and you lie there like a dead fish, staring at his furred chest. Absently, you run your fingers over his chest, through the soft hairs of his body and along his pectorals. You trace his scars and thumb over depressed skin, reminders of the wars he’s fought from when he could still scar. Under your fingers, you feel him rumble, and in turn you smooth your hands over his chest; delighting in running your hand through his fuzz. You run your hands over his shoulders and wrap them around him, squeezing him tightly.

“Awfully affectionate today, aren’t we?” He purrs and squeezes you back. A soft sigh escapes you and you bury your face in his warm neck. “Didn’t realize what I was doing until I was in too deep, thought I might as well go all the way.” You mused. “Hmm…” His hands smooth up your sides, causing you to shudder. “You’re soft-- So soft.” He wants to touch you more, but opts to squeeze you with his large hands, getting you to squeak just a bit. “Ticklish?” He asks. “No.” You immediately answer, releasing your arms from his neck to his arms. “Don’t you dare.” He growls playfully and tries to lean over you. WIth a burst of your remaining energy, you roll on top of him and skitter your hands down his sides. “Is the Reaper ticklish?!” You huff defiantly. “Let’s find out!” He jerks sharply under your touch, and just when you find the right spot - right when you think you have him under your thumb - he dissolves beneath you and you drop to the bed with a yelp. 

He reforms beside you with another one of his stupidly smug grins. You slowly roll on your side to face him and tug at his moustache. “Hey!” he swats your hand away. “You shouldn’t be moving around so much anyway! And I saved you from an elbow to the face. You’re welcome, doc.” You give a petulant ‘hmph’ and hold out your arms to him. Instead of embracing you, the wraith pushes your shoulder to lay you on your back, and curls beside you to rest his head on your chest. He looks up at you with big, amber eyes. “You’re not a fearsome murderer; you’re an overgrown puppy.” You grunt. 

“You need to rest.” 

“Are you just going to keep me pinned here until I do?” You card a hand through his hair.

“Yes.”

You simply respond with a scoff.

The Reaper’s blinking slows. The sound of your soft, deep breathing and heartbeat lull him to sleep. You’re there with him, hand resting atop his head and revelling the warmth he emits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this is so incredibly self-indulgent. i love writing snugs and luvs with Gabe/Reaper though. There are days i just want to see reaper/reader fics with a lot of domesticity and fluff so. Eventually I'll get to smut because Yum!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change!

You wake to what feels like warm strings of web stroking various parts of your face. Wrinkling your nose, you squint your eyes and groggily open them. Wisps of smoke waft before you. Of all the ways he could have woken you, this was the most weirdly endearing and gentle. You blow a puff of air at the wraith’s smoky tendrils. “Mmmhhgh…” You whine, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “W’time issit…?”

“1AM; just making sure you’re not comatose.” He mumbles, still looking up at you from when you last saw him. He brings a hand to thumb at your cheek. “You woke me up at 1AM b’cuz of that? That worried?” You slurred, sluggishly running a hand through his hair. He practically purrs at your touch, eyes closing and all. Your arm flops down beside you and you can barely keep your eyes open. You hear a faint, “Yeah,” from him. It’s hardly a whisper. Sleep tugs you back down and you’re not sure how much time has passed.

You stir a little as you wake and try to roll over, but the arms around your waist stop you from going anywhere. You feel warmth at your back and glance over your shoulder. The notorious Reaper, soundly asleep, is cuddling you like a giant teddy bear. You don’t remember him moving to spoon with you, but clearly he did. Snuggling back into him, you feel something rub against your thigh. Your brows furrow, and you wiggle slightly trying to figure out what it is. A soft groan comes from the man behind you and you stiffen.

Oh.

Oh.  
The wraith stretches his legs out and lets out a long, loud groan only to end it with a satisfied sigh. That something rubs and pokes your thigh as he stretched. He stiffens as well when he realizes just what exactly is going on.

“Uhm…” Trying to ease the tension, you laugh and brush it off. “Human after all! Y-- You are a guy, I mean, so--” He leans forward and growls in your ear, “There’s your friendly reminder I got a dick, love. In case you forgot.” He playfully nips at your ear. You shudder and shrink into your shoulders. “Not so much of an overgrown puppy, hmm?” Absolutely unrepentant, he rubs himself lightly against your thigh. You shudder a sigh and can’t help but press back against him. “Ooohh…” He coos, arm sliding from around your waist. “Didn’t take you to be the type, doc.” The Reaper leans over just enough to pepper your cheek with kisses. You roll over to face him and scowl at him. It feels like you’re still dreaming - mind foggy and floaty - but you muster up what energy you gained from resting and push at his shoulder. He goes with your push and lies on his back. His boxers are tented and he has the most infuriating grin on his stupid face. You straddle his waist and grab both of his shoulders. Wisps of smoke pass his lips and brush your cheek. “Didn’t take YOU to be the type to finally take someone to dinner, suck out their soul, and render them unconscious for I don’t even know how long!”

“2 days.” He has this sort of sympathetic yet mocking grin on his face that never fails to infuriate you further. You have bigger things to worry about though.

“2 days!?” You straighten, eyes wide.”My clients--!!” He stifles a groan beneath you, and you realize you’ve pressed back on him again. You slap his chest repeatedly, face beet red and flustered. “You’re so--!!”

“I can’t help it! How would you feel if you spent 2 days so close to someone like you!? Besides, it’s a perfectly healthy response in the morning! You’re a doctor, you should know that!”

“I’m not a doctor! I was just hired to be like -- I don’t know -- a diet doctor! A nanny!” You huff, though that’s beside the point. He gives one of his perfectly petulant pouts and rolls his hips under you. A sharp gasp escapes your lips as you brace yourself against his chest. Once you get it together, you smack his chest again. A belly laugh erupts from him, and you take the briefest moment to admire the crow’s feet around his eyes, the light pink that smatters across his cheeks, and you can’t help but feel warmth wash over you in gentle waves. He wipes the corner of his eyes and gently rolls you to the bed, looming over you. You lie there watching, unblinking, wondering what he has planned. He’s still smiling from the laugh you gave him, and the way he looks at you—your cheeks burn and you advert your eyes. He lowers himself just enough to press a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Not sure if you’re feeling up to it, but you should shower and get ready for the day.”

“Uh. Oh, yeah…” You say dumbly. His smile stretches a little wider and he moves off you and the bed. He’s turned away from you to protect your modesty, but that doesn’t stop you from seeing the lewd gesture of him adjusting himself through his pants. You stare for longer than you care to admit. God, you want him. His body is a work of art - ass firm and body wonderfully sculpted. - and he’s sweeter than he would ever let on. You sit up and groan, tousling your hair as you let out a big yawn. You realize your pants are gone; must’ve half-consciously shucked them off sometime earlier. Sitting on your legs, you fidget. You want him. You ache for him. You’ve long passed the line of professionalism and keeping your distance. It’s not like they needed you to function. You were just a precautionary measure. You teeth at your lip for a moment before clearing your throat.

“If… If you want, I could… Help you um. With that.” You offer weakly. The look he casts over his shoulder has his brows raised and eyes wide. He looks tempted to take you up on your offer, mulling over that thought. When he turns around, you notice he’s no longer ‘suffering’ from his morning wood. “Whenever you’re ready, doc.” And suddenly you’re not so sure. He leans down to you, hands braced on the bed, and brushes his lips against yours. He pulls away ever-so-slightly and you chase his lips. When you blink up at him, he’s smirking down at you. You bristle, so flustered and frazzled you can’t even reply so instead you cup his face and pull him into a bruising kiss. “Mmm…” He hums against your lips. You can feel him smiling and you only get more defiant. You swipe your tongue against his bottom lip and when he moves to reciprocate, you pull back with your own smirk.

“I can tease too.”  
“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He huffs and hangs his head.

“Dead guy puns? Really?” You snort, running a hand through his soft hair. “Do you make those often?”

“Of course.”

“How are people taking you seriously?”

“Two shotguns and this voice.” He wiggles triumphantly, then pulls away from you. “Need to shower.” He jerks his head toward the bathroom. “Wanna join?” He offers playfully.

“Umm…” Your face burns. You’re not sure if he’s joking. Do wraiths even bathe? He’s never really told you about his daily routines since it’s never really a concern.

“Of course you don’t have to.” Clearing his throat, he drifts away to the bathroom. So he was serious… You hear him whistling and searching through the cabinet for a clean towel, followed by the lazy toss of his boxers out the bathroom door. You scowl at him blatantly messing with you. The sound of the nozzle being turned and water spraying fill the room and you’re still sitting there on his bed, contemplating if you really do want to join him.

A moment passes as you mull over his offer. You’re so long overdue for a shower… Doesn’t necessarily you have to with him but. You want to. You swallow thickly, removing your shirt and simply placing it beside you on the bed. Nervously, you unlatch your bra and toss it on the shirt. You tiptoe over to the shower as if he might somehow hear you. When you reach the door, you shimmy out of your panties and scurry to the shower, trying to preserve your modesty. Your heart is thrumming in your ears. When you pull back the curtain, he startles and jerks to look at you.

You latch onto his back so quickly you almost slip. Your arms are wrapped tightly around him and you bury your face in his back. “Oh,” is all that escapes his lips. “So kind of you to join me.” You simply make a noise affirming him and cling tightly. You can feel the trails of smoke emitting off him caress your skin. He’s warm and solid…

The bathroom is hot with steam, fogging the mirror and after a few minutes, soothes you little by little. You listen to the rivulets hit the ceramic of the tub, pattering against both of your bodies. The companionable silence, the caress of steam and smoke, the trickling of water, all help quell your worries.

“You don’t have to, you know.” He reminds you.

“I want to.” You smooth your hands over his chest as he washes the water over his skin. He plucks your hands from your chest gives them a reassuring squeeze. “Can I see you?” You know he’s going to have to see you - even a little bit – eventually, if you want to actually get clean. You take a deep breath. “Yeah,” and exhale. He removes your hands from him and turns around cautiously, as though not to scare you. It’s not something you can help, covering yourself up. Your eyes refuse to go lower than his waist for now, and refuse to meet his.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, lightly chucking your chin to look up at him. He’s so fucking beautiful, now crimson eyes meeting yours. Watching the water droplets stream down his face and his body stirs a deep-seated heat low in you and god he’s gorgeous.

“Th-- Thank you. You are too,” You timidly reply. The genuine, loving smile he gives you absolutely makes you melt. He loosely wraps his fingers around your wrist. “May I?” and you nod sheepishly. He pulls your hands from covering your body and you peek up at him. He marvels at you, and you don’t quite understand why. You see something flicker across his face that only serves to rouse those warm hot feelings further. You embrace him tightly, flustered under his gaze. Your soft breasts press against him and he shudders, then huffs a laugh and squeezes you. “So cute,” He mutters in your ear. You cling to him tighter. “‘M cold…” You whimper, and you hear another breathy laugh from him. He swiftly switches places with you, and you bask in the soothing heat of the water. “Mmm…” He presses his cheek to the top of your head. You swear you feel something against your thigh -- No, you definitely feel something against your thigh when he starts to rub against you.

 

“Reaper!” You whine. He lowers himself to your ear.

“Gabriel.”

“Wha?” You eloquently say. “My name is Gabriel. Figured you’d know that being a doc.”

“I only have access to the bare minimum… Heh! Hey,” You try to lighten the mood; mostly for yourself. “Coincidence huh? Named after an ang--” He gives an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes. “Don’t say it.” You giggle; he must’ve heard this a thousand times.

He runs his hands up and down your arms, gently rocking himself against you with a low rumble in his chest. He dares to shift himself so his hardening cock is between your legs, moving to corner you to protect you from stumbling and slipping. “Ah!” You grip his thick biceps. He’s watching you carefully. “So damn cute…” He mutters as he frots against your slickening lips. “Gabriel,” You sigh softly, eyes squeezing shut as he thrusts against your thighs. You’re wetter than you care to admit, but fuck he’s hot. He wraps his arms around you tightly and pulls back to thrust against you again, groaning softly. Your hands move to his back and claw at his skin. “Gabriel!” You cry, and he can only growl and thrust harder and faster against your wet mound. “Sounds so fucking good coming from you.” You pant, wanting simply to spread your legs and have him take you in the shower. “Please, ah” His labored breathing fills your ear as his body rubs against yours. He moves a hand to grope your breast and thumb over your nipple. You let out a moan, and part of you is embarrassed at the noises you’re making, as his fingers trail lower. You grab his wrist, face flushed and a tad bit light-headed. He pulls away, eyes lidded and breathing heavily.

“W-we should finish up.” He stops and studies your expression, then clears his throat. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to let it go that far” He rubs the back of his neck. “I liked it! You didn’t force anything!” You babble out. “I want to--” You stop yourself. “Um,” You’re not sure how to continue. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips.

“When you’re ready, babe.” You sheepishly nod and mutter a thank you. He grunts, teeth clenched, and strokes himself a few times, sighing. “I’ll take care of it later.” You almost want to apologize and he notices. “Don’t worry about it, seriously.”

He leans over and lathers the soap in his hands before smoothing them over your arms. He helps you soap up your chest, teasing you with a quick squeeze when he reaches your breasts -- you yelp and playfully smack that perky ass of his (which in turn, HE yelps) -- and washes you thoroughly, helping you wash your back and pampering you. Now and then he presses sweet little kisses to various parts of your body. Of course, you return the favor and pamper him as well. You lather his chest and run your soapy hands up and down his sides. You make sure to wash his cock thoroughly - which does nothing for his problem - but you revel in his sighs and moans. His balls can’t go unwashed, so you lather up again and cup his heavy balls, massaging them in your hand. This is bold for you, and you’re trying your hardest to push past your comfort zone. You give him a squeeze and snicker, “Now turn your head and cough for me.” And he guffaws.

Once finished, you help each other dry off and prepare for the day. He seems livelier than usual, and you can’t help but smile after him when he leaves you with a long sweet kiss before clicking his mask into place and shadow stepping away.

You stand there for a while before collapsing on his bed and burying your face in his hands. How the hell did it escalate like this? Not that you mind but… maybe you need to talk to him about a few things to quell your anxieties.

•••

“So, ah…”

“Hm?”

You tug at the sleeves of your sweater and take a deep breath. “Is this okay?” You blurt out. “I’m -- we’re coworkers, kinda. I mean, just, is it weird? You’re a client and… I don’t know, I’m scare of this being too much or backfiring on you.” He just laughs. “What; you think you can overpower me or something? Or that you’re manipulating me?” You blush. When he puts it like that it feels like a stupid concern. “No one will find out.” He says finally. “I’ll kill them if they do.” He uses his talons to give you head scratchies and you sigh, shoulders drooping and it feels as though you released some sort of tension you hadn’t realized had been tying you up so much.

“You’re fine.” He assures. “Now go down that stupid checklist and make sure I’m okay.” You scoff, picking up your tablet and tapping your stylus against his kevlar. “I slave over making sure your vitals and mental health are solid and this is how you thank me? Why do I bother?”

“Oh doc, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He swoons dramatically and you pout. “Blue ball, probably.” You chide. He points a finger at you but has no rebuttal. You’re the smug one now.

“Just go down the damn checklist. Remember, I know where you sleep.” You can only reply with a “Are-you-fucking-kidding-me” look. You shake your head and begin the checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can thank you enough for the support everyone has been giving me. It's definitely encouraging! This is really fun to write, even if i don't know where I'm going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right with the Reaper... But maybe you can make it better.

With each passing day, you both started to fall into routine. You would go about your business tending to other Talon operatives, and he would do what he was paid to do. At the end of the day, you both hunkered down in his room to eat dinner and watch movies together. It’s a blissful domesticity; one you never thought to find in an organization built on creating chaos. Since the heated moment you both shared in the shower, the Reaper has respected your boundaries until you were both comfortable. He never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do, or push or beg you for sexual favors. With that, you could only grow more comfortable around him.

 

It’s one day during a routine appointment that you begin to grow concerned. He’s sitting on the metal examination table, feet hanging over the edge as per usual. His shoulders are sagged and he hasn’t bothered taking off his mask yet. In fact, it’s almost like he’s forgotten you’re even there. You tap your stylus on his mask and he slowly looks up at you. You tilt your head ever-so-slightly, brows furrowed in concern. He quietly takes off his mask and lets it clatter against the metal. He sighs and exhales a plume of smoke.

 

“Bad pain day?” You ask, watching wisp after wisp evaporate off him.

 

It takes him a minute to reply. “Yeah.”

 

You comically lean down to meet his eyes. They’re pitch black with those vibrant irises again… He has veins visibly drawing to his eyes, fading as they trail along his face. With every heartbeat, you see a faint pulse of red flow through his veins. You gently trace a finger along one of them and he hisses. You’ve never seen this symptom before…Nor was it ever this bad. “What are they doing to push you so hard…?”

 

“It just happens.” He grunts.

 

“Do you need painkillers?” He responds with a startling glare. “You know they metabolize too quickly to do shit.” Your lips draw into a thin line. You had honestly forgotten. Some “caretaker” you are. He notices your guilty expression and simply turns his head away. He’s drawn from his thoughts moments later when you’re tilting his head up just so to flash a thin flashlight into one of his eyes. His pupils dilate, but it’s uncanny how no light shines off his eyes. It’s just a pitch black void… The Reaper jerks his head away and snarls. “Warn me before you do that.” You take note of his shark-like teeth. Those certainly weren’t there before. He won’t tell you anything, and you know if you pry too much he’ll only throw up more walls to block you off. You advise Talon’s leadership to withdraw him from future missions for the next week and reluctantly send him off with the strongest painkiller your department has to offer. You hope that it’ll be enough to relieve him of pain despite his absurd metabolism.

 

You worry… And Talon’s leadership disregards your warnings anyway and sends him off.

 

**•••**

 

You check in with him the moment you get news he’s returned. The room is dark and though you call out to him and look around, he’s not there.

 

You check again at an hour you’re sure he’d be in. When you slide open his door, a gust of hot wind pushes from beneath you. It almost feels like you’ve had the wind knocked out of you. You palm the wall for the lights, and you swear you can hear whispers. You’re successful in your search, and while you’re sure you flipped the switch, you can’t see anything. A black fog shrouds the room. Cautiously you move through the room. A loud growl from all around you stops you in your tracks.

 

“Reaper…?” You timidly call out. Whispers come and go as you step.

 

_He left me to suffer. He left me to suffer. It hurts. Feels like I’m falling apart… He left me to become this thing. He’s still alive. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. It’s his fault. She took his side._

 

“Gabriel!” You call out. No matter how many times you call out to him, he doesn’t respond or acknowledge you. He’s in another world, All you hear is hisses and the same whispers. What can you possibly say? There’s no way you can fathom what he’s been through. But you can try. You can try to offer him a sanctuary. “You don’t have to suffer alone, Gabriel. I’m here for you! I’m with you.” You blindly pad your way to his bed and sit on the edge. “I’ll always be here for you. Even on your bad days. I trust you. I lo--” You stop yourself, unsure if that’s too far. He doesn’t reply, and the gusts of hot air blow in streams past you. “Let it all out, love. I’ll be here for you when you’re ready…”

 

It feels like an eternity in this humid, haunted room. But you love him, and you’ll stay. Hours pass and you still haven’t left. You start to drift to sleep -- it nears dawn now -- when you feel a heavy weight settle upon your lap. You let out a startled grunt and quickly grab onto the familiar weight. Gabriel has quite literally crawled onto your lap -- or at least appeared there. You’re not really sure if he coalesced there or climbed -- and has his arms wrapped around your neck. You squeeze the large man and do your best to hold this two hundred-something pound man of pure muscle on your lap.

 

“Babe,” You grunt through grit teeth. “C’mere, let’s--” He nuzzles the crook of your neck and you can’t help but giggle at the ticklishness of his beard. You run your hand up and down his back in hopes of soothing your pained and seemingly heartbroken wraith. Both you sit there (though it’s not like you have much of a choice) and now and then, you’ll give him a gentle squeeze. When minutes have passed and your legs grow numb, you try to lift him and grunt pitifully. He gives a light-hearted ‘hmph’ and slides off your lap to slither onto the bed. You take a moment to stretch your legs before shucking off your slacks and unbuttoning your shirt to crawl on top of him. You plop down on top of him and he gives you an ‘oof!’ before running a hand through your hair.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” You ask quietly.

 

He responds quietly, “Not really.”

 

With a small nod you tell him, “Well, whenever or if ever you feel like talking about it, I’m here.” He hums appreciatively and smoothes a thumb over your brow. “Thanks.” You simply rest your cheek against his warm chest, and it doesn’t take long for you to start lightly dozing.

  
You wake when he gives a tired groan and shifts beneath you. “Just a sec, babe.” He gently slides you off him so he can free himself of his clothes. “Can’t let you be the only one half-naked.” He states. You snort in disbelief but it doesn’t stop you from admiring the eye-candy before you. The roaming patterns across his skin, the haze of smoke that leaves him, the inkful black of his eyes, you found him so beautiful even when he didn’t think so. And before you know it, you’ve already let him know. He turns and blinks at you and you tense, embarrassed. It’s not the first time you’ve said so, but each reminder you give him feels like a new confession.

 

You chance to look up at him, and he has this look in his eye you can’t quite place. He leans down to you and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is wanting and full, with him nipping at your bottom lip with those razor sharp teeth. You make a soft whine and chase his lips. This time he doesn’t tease you and meets you halfway. Gabriel slides his tongue in to meet yours and with a quiet moan, you tilt your head to return his licks and smooth your hands up his chest. The rasp of his beard against your skin tickles and he can feel you smiling as he pulls back. A thin strand of saliva connects your lips and he swipes a thumb across your soft lips. The smirk he gives looks far more sinister with his current appearance, but the smile in his words tell you otherwise.

 

“What are you grinning at?”

 

You rub your cheeks and tell him, “Your beard tickles.”

 

“Hmm…” He leans forward again and pushes you back onto the bed. The next thing you know, you have a heavy-ass wraith on top of you, burying his face in your neck and rubbing his beard against you. You yelp and squirm, dissolving into a gigglefit, demanding he stop this torture. You slap playfully at his back and he has mercy on you after what feels like an eternity. You sit up when he frees you, but not before sucking a little love bite to your neck. “Asshole,” You half-heartedly grumble, brastrap skewed. “No soul-sucking this time?” He just gives you a petulant ‘hmph’. You adjust yourself and he climbs back to lie in bed, as he should. You give his ass a harsh smack when he waddles by you to lie down and he jerks, rolling over to flop on his back and protect his backside from such a cruel person. You crawl back on top of him and kiss up his neck, then pepper chaste, gentle kisses along the dual scars that cross his cheek, followed by a kiss for the one on his nose, his other cheek, and finally his lips. Another pout tells you that you didn’t get _all_ of them, so you kiss the two on his brow as well. He plops his head back on the pillow and lets out a pleased rumble.

 

“Too good to me.” He says, and you watch his Adam’s apple bob as he talks. You can’t help but wriggle forward and kiss it. He huffs a laugh and a heaving sigh follows it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to do missions for a month.” He sulks.

 

“I _told_ them to not deploy you for a while. Look what happens when they don’t listen to me! You turn into a cloud.” He scoffs and smacks your ass, drawing a loud cry from you. You harumph and fold your arms on his chest to better cradle your head. For a while you two sit in silence, and you’re content to listen to the beating of his heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest. A shuddering, heaving sigh escapes him and only then do you turn your head to look up at him. “On top of this… _curse_ , I saw a ghost today.” You furrow your brows, but keep quiet to listen. “We went through hell and back together. Fought for each other. Saved the world with and for each other, together, and we were unstoppable.” He inhales deeply through his nose. “He was everything to me, and he left me behind. He abandoned our captain and left her to die. He left me to suffer, to become this **_thing_**.” You’re not sure what to say. You couldn’t possibly understand the heartbreak and rage he felt. You plant a kiss right on his chin.

 

Your eyes are downcast in thought. You have to be careful with your words - he’s vulnerable and opening up to you, after all - so you’re smart in mulling it over. “I don’t know what happened… but,” You begin slowly. “you are not alone, Gabriel.” Your voice is gentle, and you hope it conveys the worry and love you have for him. He’s not looking at you, but he’s listening. The air is heavy, and you want to ease the tension somehow.

 

“Besides... “ You kiss along his neck, down to his collarbone, nipping at it. “He’s the one who’s missing out…”  You wriggle down him and kiss the fuzz that trails to his well defined abs. His breath hitches and you can feel him stir under you. Much to his surprise, you press your lips to his abs and blow a loud raspberry. He jerks up wheezing and smashes your head into his stomach. He frets a little with arms hovering over you, unsure what to do, but you look up at him with a crooked smile and red, sore nose. “I still can’t believe the mysterious black-robed terrorist of the world is _ticklish._ ” You tease and resume kissing down his happy trail. You want to make him happy. You want to take care of him. Your heart pounds in your chest and you’re nervous, but you muster up all the courage you have to continue. Gabriel lies back down with a breathy sigh, eyes watching you carefully.

 

You look up at him as you tug at the elastic waistband of his boxers. He swallows thickly, “You don’t have to, if you’re not--” You cut him off. “Do _you_ want to?” He gives a fervent nod, sucking in a breath when you slide his boxers down and expose him to the crisp, cool air. “I want to.” You say, kissing the tip of his dusky pink tip. His cock twitches against your lips, flushed and hard already, and you tease him by licking the bead of precum off his tip. He wasn’t huge, but he was thick and perfect for you. You can’t help the quiet moan that escapes you when you run the flat of your tongue up his length. You’re nothing but burning hot, from the searing hot in your belly to the warmth in your cheeks. Shuddering a sigh, you lower your head to nuzzle against his cock, reveling in his scent and heat, how he feels and how eager his cock isfor you. Gabriel has been watching you through heavy-lidded eyes the entire time, breath heavy. To tease him any longer would be torture on you, and it’s just not worth it to be cheeky with him.

 

Testing the waters, you suck lightly on his tip, tongue flicking against the sensitive underside of his head. His breath hitches when you lick at his hole, tasting the salt on him. You enjoy learning him, tongue exploring up and down his cock to figure out where his sensitive spots are. You bob your head and take more of him, earning a swear from him in return. Tongue swirling desperately around his cock, with each stroke you go just a little bit deeper. The high-pitched gasps and whimpers are worth the slight twitching your body makes when you push your limits.

 

You feel a hand on the back of your head, simply resting there, and it only encourages you to take him fully down your throat. You gag a bit and the long, drawn-out moan he gives you makes you so wet, you almost want to just stop and ride him until he’s so sensitive he’s in tears. When you draw back you can taste the tinge of bitterness of precum on your tongue, and you hum appreciatively. The small vibrations cause him to groan, and you pull off just to say, “You can be rough with me, love. I’ll tap your leg if it’s too much.” He huffs and grips the back of your head, forcing you back onto his cock. He thrusts into your mouth, whining loudly. You grip his thighs and swirl your tongue along his shaft, trying to keep up with his thrusts. Multiple times you’re forced to meet the thick, coarse thatch of hair surrounding his cock and you couldn’t be happier. You feel spit dribble from the corner of your mouth and down his length. He tilts his head back and eases his grip on you as you rapidly lick up and down his cock. You feel his thighs twitch under you.

 

“G-Gonna--” He chokes out, and before he can finish his warning you’ve forced his thick, heady cock down your throat again. A loud, filthy moan fills the room and you feel his cock twitch and throb on your tongue. You swallow every drop of him and clean his tip for good measure. Fuck, you’re so wet and needy. Crawling over him, you watch as his chest heave with each gasp he makes. You lie on top of him, lightly rutting yourself into his toned body. When he manages to gather himself, his deft fingers are already sliding your wet panties off and unclasping your bra.

 

“Still not sated?” You hum, trying to play it cool as though you weren’t about to beg for him to mount you. He quickly flips you on your back and you gasp as he pins one of your wrists beside your head. He lowers his head to meet your eyes and sneers. “Don’t act like you’re not so fucking horny you’d fuck yourself on me.” He stares at you with those pitch black, glowing red eyes. Your eyes flutter and his grin widens, showing off those razor-sharp teeth of his.You spread your legs and let out a soft sigh when you feel those teeth nibble at your neck.

 

“Is that a yes?” He chuckles.

 

“Please Gabriel, _please,_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would i do if my sweet, depressed wraith love was heartbroken....... give him a blowjob probably. it's so relaxing to write this!! so fulfilling!! i love to write my own interpretations of my favorite character! Wow! Anyways thank you again for your support! I read every comment and get overjoyed when i see them in my inbox! smorches
> 
> (also i just realized a lot of my formatting was lost in previous chapters and rip I'm still learning this site so thanks for your patience!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

You never in your wildest dreams thought you would wind up in bed with the Reaper. Yet here you were, eyes sliding shut to revel in the feel of his slightly chapped, scarred lips on your skin, the warmth radiating off him, the wisps of smoke caressing your skin, and the feeling of his hands roaming along your sides. He’s settled himself between your legs since you so kindly offered, and you’re pressing yourself against his hard length. Sharp teeth nibble at the lobe of your ear and he mutters, “Tell me what you want.” You can only whimper in response. Gabriel teases you by giving a single, heavy grind and you let out a soft, desperate sigh.

“Please, Gabriel…”

“Please what?”

“I want you,”

“Want me to do _what_?”

“ _Fuck_ _me! Fuck me with your fat cock!_ ” You cry out, and he lets out a low chuckle as he lines himself up with your hole. You expect him to simply thrust right into you - and you more than welcome it because _god you want him_ \- but he’s surprisingly gentle. The Reaper slowly rocks into you and quiet, soft whimpers escape you. He’s so incredibly thick and he knows it. The burn from the stretch is welcomed. Tilting your head back, a filthy, loud moan falls from your lips as he bottoms out in you. You feel those chapped lips on your neck again and shudder, wrapping your legs around him and planting your heels into his firm ass to pull him closer. Gabriel is still gentle when he starts rocking into you and you let out a half-laugh half-sob as he doesn’t pick up the pace.

You pant desperately, “Gabe-- Gabriel, you don’t have to be gentle. You can be rough with me.” You grip his arms and move to press your lips against his. “I _want_ you to be rough. I want you to fuck me like you need me. I want you to take me however you want.” You try to sound sexy and confident, though it comes out more like a breathless plea. His eyes widen and you can see the red smattered across his cheeks. He’s never heard you talk like that. You feel a wisp wrap your wrists and sternum, tugging you forcefully - yet gently - to the bed. With a gasp you sputter, “I-I didn’t know you could con--” your words are cut off by a hard, sharp thrust into you. Gabriel’s hand traps yours to the bed as he starts pounding into you like it’s his last day on Earth. You cry out and arch into him, your nipples brushing against the firmness of his chest. He’s so fucking warm you’re already sweating, the grunts and groans escaping the man above you does nothing to cool you down. You free your hand and fling your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you, holding on to him for dear life as he fucks you thoroughly. Each time he nearly pulls out before pushing in to the hilt. You feel the coarseness of the dark thatch of hair scratch against you. You close your eyes to take in his laboured breathing, the soft swears and moans coming from him, the heat of your filthiness, and the scent of sweat and sex.

He chants your name with each gasp that escapes him, your nails digging into his strong back. Gabriel takes his free hand and swipes along your clit, flicking the nub gently and you cry his name. That earns a low, shuddering groan as he pointedly thrusts into you. “P-Please!” You whine, and he slams into you, grunting a swear and moving to capture your lips in a hungry kiss. He forces his tongue past your lips to dance with yours, only to pull back before you can even reciprocate and leaving you breathless. He nips at your bottom lip before giving you a long, sweet and tender kiss. The soft whine that escapes you spurs him on and you drop your arms back to the cool sheets, tilting your head back to let him have his way with you.

“Almost,” He grunts and you can only moan in response. You know you’re going to be sore from his treatment and despite that, you let your thighs fall open for him to fuck you thoroughly. The soreness you’ll feel tomorrow will only turn you on more.  You love having all of him. You love his cock, his desperation, his neediness -- all of him. You let out a sharp cry as he gives one last punctuated thrust and spills into you. He shouts your name and trembles before collapsing onto you. His warm seed fills you and you feel him drip from your soaking mound. A weary groan leaves you and your arms drop from around his neck.

Both of you are too breathless to speak. It takes a solid few minutes for you to catch your breath, and for him half that. Gently you scritch his hair and run your other hand up and down his back. God, you were so sensitive, and feeling his cum drip out of you made you feel utterly filthy.

You let out a soft, pleased groan that shifts into a questioning grunt when you feel the solid weight on pressing you into the mattress leave you. He pads off to the bathroom and returns with a warm, damp washcloth. You sigh and tilt your head back as he cleans up the mess, then tossing the rag in the hamper. He plants a chaste kiss to your forehead before scurrying out of the room. You’re so damn beat you don’t follow after him, but you do call after him.

“Reaper?” You can hear him whistling in the distance.

“Gabriel? Whatcha doin’?”

“Just a moment, babe!” He finally calls back. A moment later he’s scurrying back into the room with two mugs. “ _Hot hot hot hot!”_ He quickly sets them down on the nightstand. Honestly, it’s quite funny to see one of the world’s most feared mercenaries toddling towards you naked, much less fussing about how hot his cocoa is. You sit up and swing your legs over the bed, taking the mug in your hands. You revel in the warmth seeping through the ceramic, eyes closing with a quiet hum from your lips.

“Everything okay?” He asks as you blow on your cocoa.

“More than okay. How about you?” 

“Mmm… Better.” He smooths his thumb over the rim of his mug in thought. “He’s gotten stubborn in his old age.” He mutters absently. You arch a brow curiously. “The ghost?”

“Yeah.” He looks at you. “The ghost. He… Actually, seems quite different than how he used to be. Definitely was a force for good and kinda a stickler for playing by the rules. Now it looks like he’s gone off the beaten path to do things his own way.” He looks like he’s going to add something to that, an unspoken ‘ _like me’_ but he doesn’t. You simply sit quietly - yet attentively - and sip at your hot cocoa. For a while there you both sit in companionable silence. It’s only when he sets his mug down that you look at him. “Um,” You start and he’s moving to lie down on his bed, arms folded behind his bed. “Hey, you know, I don’t think it’s impossible for you two to make amends.” A deep, gravelly laugh bubbles up from within his chest and he rolls on his side to look at you, his head cradled on his firm bicep. “I do. He won’t like how I’m doing things _now_.” Your lips draw into a thin line shifting to a hopeless frown.

“You never know…” Your mug is taken from you and set aside, and Gabriel wraps an arm around your middle and tugs you into bed. You go with it and wriggle next to him. He’s nice and warm, and you revel in the smell of his soap and aftershave (which, normally, may not be the most alluring scent in the world but… It’s _him_ ). He pulls the covers over you both and snuggles in closer to you.

“It was really good by the way.” You say like an afterthought. “Hm? What?”

“The um, the… sex.” He laughs and pulls you in closer. “I’m glad” Is all he says.

“I’m not going to have little Reapers, am I?” He snorts at your question and you scoff. “I’m serious! Actually, wait! Your cells don’t even live that long do they? Like, I mean, you’re quite literally rapidly reforming-- So it’d be impossible!”

“Eloquently put, doc.”

You huff and shove a pillow in his face, only for him to yank it from you and smother you with it. Only when you start squawking is when he relents. You pout and bury your face in his fuzzy chest, and he runs a hand gently through your hair. It’s easy to fall asleep like this, and both of you do.

•••

The next morning is as you expected -- you’re sore. Much to your surprise, you’ve waken before Gabriel. You’re more than content to just lie there and watch him gently rise and fall with each breath. It doesn’t take long for you to drift back off to sleep.

When you wake again, Gabriel is curled around you, arm wrapped around your waist and face tucked in your neck. His beard scratches the sensitive flesh, and you shift gently under the covers. You let out a loud yawn and stretch as much as he allows you to, and Gabriel slowly stirs to consciousness. Tilting your head as much as you can, you give him a sweet peck.

“How’d you sleep?” You ask. He buries his face further into your neck and makes a snoring sound.

“Really? Still tired after all that?” You wriggle, suddenly stopping when you feel him poking you.

“ _Really?!”_

“You know I can’t help it, doc,” He sighs. You feel sharp teeth nibbling at your neck. “Especially after how fucking amazing you looked under me last night.”

You curl into yourself and clutch the covers tighter. Then, you get an idea. You shrug Gabriel off you and he makes a sound of protest. The smirk on your face tells him all he needs to know. Gently, you push at his shoulder to get him on his back. “Round two?” He asks, and you respond with a soft, affirming sound. You yank the covers down suddenly and he yelps, covering himself in faux modesty. You roll your eyes and pluck at his leg hairs, earning a _real_ yelp and drawing his arms from his body. “Stop that!” You laugh and straddle yourself on his stomach. He's as warm as ever. Resisting the temptation to skitter your hands up his sides, you give him a knowing grin before reaching behind and give his cock a few sweet tugs. The sharp inhale from him only widens that smirk and you lift yourself to hover over his cock. “Round two.” You affirm, lowering yourself slowly onto him. You haven't even taken his cock yet and he's quivering with need, and god the lust that fills his eyes melts you. A wave of heat washes over you as you watch him, lowering yourself down onto his tip. You stifle a gasp and take him bit by bit. It’s rough - he’s so wonderfully thick - but that doesn’t stop you. You take all of him, sinking down and letting him fill you. The stretch burns and your eyes squeeze shut. You wonder distantly if you should’ve asked for lube. The moment you feel calloused fingers rub and flick your nub, suddenly the pain is at the back of your mind.

“ _Fuck._ ” You huff. Gabriel reaches up to squeeze your soft breasts. He groans and bucks into you, and in turn you let out a soft cry. You crack an eye to look at him. You’re both warm and soft from sleep, bleary and disheveled. Depressed lines from the sheets criss-cross your bodies. Neither of you look particularly good right now, but the sweet, easy fuck is worth it. You brace yourself on his chest when he thrusts into you again with a strained grunt. You want nothing more than to rub yourself on him until you’re both a mess. “I want you,” You whisper, eyes hooded. He moves his hand from your breast to your waist and begins a slow, easy rhythm of rolling his hips into you. He pinches your peak between rough fingers. Reaching back behind you, you caress his soft, heavy balls, fondling them and giving them a light squeeze. That earns you a low rumble from him. You lift yourself just enough to drop back on his cock, meeting his pace. This fuck is simple but it’s just what you need. Quiet moans from the both of you fill the air and it’s nice, for once, to have something so simple and sweet. The feeling of his cock gliding through you and the him twisting and flicking your sensitive and sore clit leaves your mind reeling. Gabriel rubs furiously at your nub and you cry out. His punctuated thrusts have you arching, head tilting back. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He whispers, and sheer white hotness floods your senses. Gabriel’s not far behind you, coming with a loud, filthy shout. You’re pretty sure anyone in the vicinity heard him. He takes a moment to come down to Earth before pulling out of you, a mess of your juices dripping out of you. You groan at the sight. Fucking hot. Flopping down on top of him, you smooth a hand over his chest and catch your breath. 

“Did I hear you right?”

“Mmh? I meant what I said.” He states.

You bury your face into his chest and ball your fists. Your face is red and your eyes are red-rimmed. Your heart swells and you feel so fortunate to have this man - anyone really - loving you.

“I love you.” He says again.  
“I love you too…” You squeak out.  
“Good!” You yelp when he gives a quick slap on your ass. “Let’s go shower.”

He sits up, having you roll off him, and scoops you up bridal style. You’re squawking and flailing not expecting for him to do this _again._ This time you give up quickly though, sagging in his arms and going dead.

“It doesn’t matter how much you weigh, doc. You know that.”  
“Hmph.”

He sets you down near the shower and pinches you ass, earning a yelp and playful smack from you. He rubs his hand up and down your arm, looking warmly at you.

“What?” You blink. He leans down and presses a warm, gentle kiss to your lips.

“I love you.” He murmurs again.

“I love you too…” You sigh into his lips, leaning in again for a deeper, wanting kiss. He pulls away with a smirk and slaps your ass again. “Get in there before you rouse a round 3, harlot.” You scoff and turn to open the curtain.

You could get used to this kind of domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lov smut... Too bad I am *not* confident writing it. Thanks for waiting! I needed some real cutesy and soft shit after reading some depressing fics, man. Gimme that love and fluff and smut, all in one package. Might start a new fic based on a song but? Who knows


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture out into the battlefield!

Standing on ground so loose it blurred the line between ground and water, you trudged back to the medical tent and heaved a sigh as you shook mud from your boots. You were not physically prepared for this. You were not _mentally_ prepared for this. You know you should be, but you’re not. Maybe you’re just being whiny or dramatic. “ _Go be useful_ .” Is what you were told before being sent out into the field. “ _We don’t need a glorified armchair therapist or a nurse._ ” and objectively, you could understand that. Subjectively, you thought it really fucking insulting but knew that that’s basically all you were. You stocked up on medical supplies and consulted in the head field medics before returning to the swamp. Your boots made a _shluck_ sound each time you pulled them from the ankle deep mud.

Not too far off you hear the blast of shotguns firing and you had no doubt who that was. You hurried in his direction, knowing there’d be underlings suffering on the front lines. You were panting by the time you reached the first injured man, grunting and gritting your teeth as you throw his arm around your shoulder and drag him through the mud, out of the front lines. You’re lucky you weren’t hit. “Hang in there,” You breathe, dabbing a clean cloth around his gunshot wound. The man groaned and you pull out your tweezers and a handkerchief. “Bite this. It’s gonna hurt.” You tell him, and before he can reply you stuff the handkerchief in his mouth. Quickly and as carefully as you can, you pick the shrapnel and bits of bullet from his wound. The soldier cries out and squirms, and you grab his arms to steady him. “We’re done, good job--” Shots fire your way and you shield him. Your massive backpack and body armor should hold up. He whimpers pitifully how he doesn’t want to die and you feel for him. You can’t really comfort him now. You have to stop the bleeding and get him cleaned before it gets infected. You tie your cloth tightly around his leg and take hold of him.

You’re able to drag him out of the line of fire and back to camp. The medics commend you; you’ve grown a lot in your time on the battlefield. Otherwise you’re not doing much different than what the other staff is doing. The soldier would be better off in the tents - you knew he would live in their care. You hear a pained snarl and charge out into the field once again. You knew who that was. For all that he was undead, a wraith, whatever he was, you worried about him immensely out here. As you approach him you see husks of bodies - both allied and enemies - trailing behind him. “REAPER!” You cry out at the hunched form. He growls and his head snaps towards you, two red dots peering at you from behind that mask. Before you can think, you’re gasping as you fall bodily into the muck. Your ears ring and you feel warmth seep through your shoulder. You thought you were covered. You hadn’t even heard the gunshot… You thought the armor would be enough. Why is one shot all it takes to incapacitate you? Black fades in and out around your vision.

 

“ **Yesss....”** can be heard in a tinny, gravelly voice. You gasp again and it feels like the life is literally being sucked out of you.You’re going to die here, aren’t you? Tears prick the corners of your eyes as you try to lift yourself. The soul-sucking force and the weight of the mud is too much for you, and all you can do is lie there and cry.

 

“Oh hell.” You hear a deep, feminine voice say over you before you lose consciousness.  
  
•••

It takes god knows how long for you to come to. The first time you do, you see a tall, ginger-haired woman changing your IV bag. She blinks and looks down at you. “You’re awake.” She states plainly. You open your mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a wheezing sound. The moment you lifted yourself from the pillow (or tried to) you were being softly shushed with a gentle push on your good shoulder to lie you back down. You feel so incredibly weak.

“How long…?” You manage to croak out.

“With how much life essence he…’borrowed’ from you?” She scoffs. “A week.” You groan and sink further into your pillows. You wanted to rip the tubes and needles stuck in you and ask him WHY the FUCK—

“Don’t hate him too much, love. He can’t quite control what wounded he takes it from. Flawed.” She smoothes a hand through your hair and you sigh, leaning into the touch. “For whatever it’s worth, he slaughtered everyone and we won the point.” She tells you, and you reply with a weak, fake smile. There’s a beat of silence before you remember you don’t know who your doctor is.

“Who… you?” You manage. “Moira, by your side.” She replies, glancing down at you. As she turns away, you gently tug on the cuff of her lab coat. “Pretty eyes…” she huffs a laugh and gives you an earnest thank you, then takes your hand in hers. You feel a cool mist over your palm and shudder, giving her a look and seeing the golden essence. “Just testing a theory, dear.” You simply grunt and close your eyes.

•••

The next time you wake it’s due to a heavy weight on your bed. You’re still so tired you can barely crack an eye open. There’s a big, moping, killer puppy bent over your bed. His cheek rests on folded arms and his mask is pushed up just enough for you to see that neatly groomed beard. The sigh that comes from you is dry, and you run a single finger up and down his cheek. He immediately perks up, scrambling to his feet and lightly cradling your face between two clawed hands.

“Oh thank—… god, I thought I killed you. I thought I got you killed. I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Gabe—“

 

“it’s just something that happens on its own during battle. I can’t make excuses but I’m sorry. I’m so sor—“

 

“It’s okay, Gabriel.” Your voice barely comes out more than a whisper. He just looks at you, eyes pleading for some sort of scolding. It would make him feel the least bit better. You give him a weak smile and he lifts himself from your bedside. Gabriel pushes his mask aside completely and lowers himself beside you, pressing chaste little kisses all across your cheeks, and you giggle and shrink into your shoulder.

“Your beard tickles!” You nudge him with as much energy as you can. He chucks your chin towards him with a single finger and presses gentle, chapped lips against yours. You hum softly only to be followed by a wrinkle of your nose. “When was the last time you bathed?” You tease, lifting a hand to scritch at his beard. He tilts his head upwards and you swear he _purrs_ . “Are you sure you’re not smelling yourself? When was the last time _you_ bathed?” He shoots back. You scoff in faux offense.

 

“...Weeks ago, probably. Depending on whether uh, Moira? Was it? Gave me a sponge bath.”

 

“Yeah, right. She probably left it to the nurse practitioners.”

 

“Guess I could use a real one then…” He gives a ‘yeah-you-really-could’ nod and turns toward the door. “I’ll go get her to remove all your…” He gestured vaguely at you. “--tubes and wires.”

Gabriel leaves to fetch Moira. She shoos him out of the room for hovering over you both as she’s trying to work.

 

“How are you feeling?” She hums.

 

“Been better.” You wince as she gently removes the IV and all the wires stuck to you to monitor your health.

 

“Hmm… Well, when I fixed him up he… expanded greatly upon what I originally hypothesized. I didn’t predict he would feed off life essence.” She mutters mostly to herself. With a shake of her head, Moira takes an antiseptic wipe and gently smooths it over your puncture wounds. You cringe but it’s nothing compared to the bullet wound in your shoulder.

 

“No showers and rinse gently.” She instructs. You nod and slowly get out of the bed. Moira steps aside and you balance yourself using the railings of the hospital bed. Long nails touch the small of your back and she guides you toward the bathroom. You manage to toddle your way in.

 

Waiting for you is Reaper in the middle of pulling off his hoodie. Smoke wisps off him and Moira groans, pinching her nose and shaking her head. “To think the infamous Reaper pines over a mere armchair therapist. What a sight.” Your head snaps to her and you sulk. “That’s not what I meant.” She adds. “I wasn’t even sure he was capable of love anymore. Much less someone so…” She gestured vaguely, then shrugs. Your sulk only deepens.

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Gabriel grumbles.

 

“Yes, well. Have fun you two. If you’re going to do anything, help her bathe.” Moira grimaces and fades away from you both. Gabe turns on the water, fingers running under it to check the temperature. He frowns when he can’t tell if it’s suitable. It feels cold to him, but you assure him the lukewarm temperature is good for you right now. Before he finishes stripping, Gabriel helps you out of your hospital gown, undressing your wounds so carefully as if he might tear a stitch. He holds your hand to guide you to the half-filled tub and steadies you as you step in. You hiss as the water splashes against your wound, and Gabriel frets over you asking insistently if you’re okay. 

You breathe a sigh of relief. You feel already better soaking in the tub and washing yourself of the days of lying in your own filth. Gabriel had left for a moment only to return with a few washcloths. He sets them aside and shimmies out of his sweatpants, shucking off his briefs with them. You look him up and down and make sure he sees you eyeing him. Gabriel strikes a pose, earning a bark of laughter from you. “Truly an undead Adonis.” You smile. He steps in and sits on the opposite side of the tub from you, his massive legs spread on either side of you. You didn’t think he’d fit in the tub. “This is uh, quite a view.” You bite back a smile but the pink warming your cheeks gives you away. “I could say the same myself.” Gabe smirks, then sinks lower into the tub, the water threatening to spill over the ceramic. You open your mouth to shoot back but the only thing that comes out is the equivalent to a verbal keysmash. Gabriel just laughs. You want to touch him, but you know it’ll lead to something more and you can’t risk that right now.

You two enjoy each other’s company and sit there in a comfortable silence. Closed eyes and leaning back, it’s only a few beats before you hear a whine come from the other side of the tub. You crack an eye open and see Gabriel doing grabby hands toward you and making the most needy pout you’ve ever seen from the man. You scoff and slowly scoot to his side of the tub, pressing your back against his furred chest. You hiss in pain and he ever-so-gently wraps his arms around your middle. He hums in your ear and you sigh contentedly. A minute passes and you hear him rumble an apology. Smoke fades and evaporates off his skin and you swear you can hear whispers of ‘I’m sorry’ come from it. It wouldn’t be the first time. You were sure if you looked at him, he’d have his multiple eyes and plumes of smoke emitting from him.

“It’s okay, I promise.” You assure.  The only response you get is a rumble, and it almost sounds like a grunt of disagreement. You use your good side to tug at his beard - his head unwillingly lowering to you with a sharp “Hey!” from him - and press a kiss to his cheek. “Wouldn’t be in the bath with you if it wasn’t, you know.” His arms tighten around you.

 

You two clean each other up and Gabriel, in his ever-so-protective manner, helicopters around you as you step out of the tub and wipe yourself down. He feels the need to help you with that as well. “Gabriel--” You start.

 

“Let me do this much.”

 

“You’ve done enough, honestly.”

 

“I took a part of your soul and let you get shot. Nothing will ever be enough.”

 

You sigh dramatically as he finishes toweling you off and put on your hospital gown. Hanging the towel quickly, he’s back to hovering around you _again_ as you toddle towards the bed. “ _Please_ go get dressed before Moira sees you.” You say, and he sighs. “If I must.” Gabriel fades back into the bathroom and does as instructed. Slowly, you manage to crawl into bed and groan as you slip under the covers. You’re already drained from simply bathing and walking to and from the bathroom. Gabriel fades back to your bedside and about a half hour later, Moira’s there and tutting at Gabriel. “You’re so clingy.” she jokes. With a glare and grip of your hand, Gabriel snaps, “Go do something useful and bring her some food.” Moira lifts an amused eyebrow and folds her hands behind her back, her tall stature leaning forward.

  
“I need you to leave.”

 

“Not happening.” You open your mouth to tell him to cut it out but Moira beats you to it.

 

“Let me try again; I need you to leave so I can dress her wounds in peace.”

 

He growls and slowly leaves your side, smoke rising from him violently now. He leaves you begrudgingly, and tells you to yell if she does anything strange.

 

“Honestly, how do you deal with that all day?” She asks, pulling at your gown to inspect your shoulder. You give a shrug of your good shoulder. “Ah, I know he means well so I deal with it.”

 

Moira shakes her head and gets to work. She disinfects the wound and redresses your bandages without much chatter. She has long, androgynous features that are only more prevalent with her eyes downward cast at your wound. She had a unique beauty to her. Before you could admire her any further - much less tell her that you admire her features - your favorite ghost fades into the room with a tray of food. “You done?” Moira rolls her eyes and tells him, “Yes, you dramatic child, I’m done.” He scowls and walks over to you, setting the tray down.

“Please eat.” He insists. You look at Moira as if you needed permission. She arches a brow but gives you a nod. “It’s not the best… but… it’s food.” Gabriel admits sheepishly. He’s acting as though he made the food. You know it’s from Talon’s commons.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” He nods. Time passes and you’ve finished your food. With a content sigh, you lie back in your bed and look at Gabriel. “Thank you, love.” You say again.

“Why are you thanking me? I put you here.” You shake your head. “Please stop with that. If anyone put me ‘here’ it’s Talon. It was… an experience, out there. I want to go back out.” Gabriel looks at you with wide eyes. Before he can say anything you cut him off. “They’ll fire me if I don’t do something worthwhile, Gabe. Then what will you do?”

“Kidnap you and have you all to myself.” He smiles. You snort and caress his cheek. He’s being so temperamental today but you know that it’s because he almost lost you. You’re not near-immortal like he is.

After a moment he asks, “Can I…?” He gestures to the bed. “Yeah, of course!” He climbs into bed with you and curls up at your side. He runs so hot that it’s a welcome change. You turn as much as the pain allows you and curl towards the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'UNNO WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS I'M JUST WRITING WHAT I WANT...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN IT GOT LOOD.  
> Someone deserves some tender loving care!

You don’t know how long it’s taken for Gabriel to leave your side. You know it’s been at least a month since you were taken down and the only time the large man left was when Talon called him away on a mission. He always immediately returned to you afterwards, sometimes foregoing cleaning himself. Often times you had to shoo him away as he stunk of blood. This time he had done just that. When he tried to move in for a kiss, you wrinkled your nose and turned your head away.

“You stink!” 

  
“But--” He pouted.

“Go shower, babe, then you can have all the smoochies you want.”

He frowned but did as he was told, shadow-stepping away to his quarters.

You flopped back into your pillows with a sigh. At least you were discharged and free to eat good food and lie in your own bed - which was leagues better than the hospital bed. After about 20 minutes, you heard the whispers of the smoke evaporating off him and there he was, holding a piping hot cup of tea for you. God, he looked so much fucking better clean. His perfectly framed goatee free of blood and his handsome face and cheekbones far more visible - you were simply, absolutely smitten. He could tell. He sauntered on over to you with a smarmy little smirk and you rolled your eyes. For one of the deadliest tank-busters, he sure was a goofball. He handed you the cup of tea and you reveled in the warmth that spread through your hands. You blow on it gently, and he smiled down at you with just as much warmth as the tea you held. How could not help but blush at that smile? Your eyes flickered away from him and you looked in front of you. It was a nice view, Gabriel standing right in front of you with pants that hugged his legs and body. And wow, he was packing. You already knew that though. So wonderfully thick. Your eyes roamed and slowly up his body, and you marveled at the how the kevlar hugged his body. You turned toward him. God, how were you able to fuck this stunning man?

 

You’re drawn from your thoughts when you feel a finger gently chuck your chin upwards. Your eyes met his and you couldn’t help your eyes flickering elsewhere. “You promised.” He said gently. He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. Of course you returned his warm kisses. It was a must to pepper his cute face with kisses. You planted a kiss at the corner of his lips, then his scars, his temple, his nose, you pepper these kisses all over his face until he’s laughing softly and pulled you in for a deep kiss. A soft noise escaped you and Gabriel pulled back with a hungry glint in his eyes. God, you wanted him. You sigh wistfully and tell him so. “I want you, Gabriel.” And his lips met your with a ravenous kiss. He deepened it and his tongue swiped at your lips. You part your lips and swiped at his tongue. His hand moved under your shirt and you gasp when he groped you. You pulled away from him and winced.

 

“Shit, too much?”  
You nod, eyes squeezed shut in pain. “I want to have you again though. I want you so badly.” You whimpered. He frowned and caresses your cheek. “And if I reopened your wound? How badly do you want to get fucked?”  
You whine loudly and plop back on the bed. You winced at the impact and groan. He arched a brow and plopped down next to you. “Proved my point, love.” You roll over on your good side and huff a petulant ‘hmph’.

After a moment of silence, your face lights up. Gabriel arched a brow at you and you sit up as fast as you can without pain shooting through you. “I may not able to get laid but… Here, move to the end of the bed.”

He quietly complies. You shimmy on over to the pillows and spread your legs, patting the bed in the middle. “Come sit here, back to me.” He does as he’s told and reluctantly sits between your legs, back to you. He was so large compared to you… You lightly run your nails up and down his back and he arched into your touch. He was just so… goofy for a wanted, killer tank-buster. You smooth your hands down his back and around his waist, moving them up over his chest. A pleased rumble vibrated against your chest. You loved how solid he is, how firm his muscles were. You gave him a sweet, tender hug, nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

“What are you doing, babe?” He chuckles.

“Just appreciating you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” A sly smirk tugged at your lips as your hands crept downwards. “Hmm… What, oh what, can I do to show my appreciation?” You asked as your hands slid beneath his waistband. You heard his breath hitch as you pulled him from his sweats. He wasn’t very hard, but you knew you could change that. A few languid strokes and he began to harden in your hand. “Mmm… Such a good man.” You hummed. He sighed and leaned back lightly on you. You pulled away from him -- and you swear you heard him whine -- to grab some lube from the nightstand drawer. Pouring a gratuitous amount in your hand, you rub them together to better warm it. He wiggled between your legs as though to say ‘hurry up’. You giggle and return your hand to his cock. “So thick and big…” You croon as you thumb over his slit. He shuddered in your lap. “So handsome and sweet,” Your thumb traced the flare of his tip and you kissed along his neck “It’s such a shame such a sweet man with such a nice cock can’t fuck me…” One firm pump before you thumbed over his frenulum. That gets a moan out of him. “Such nice noises too! Oh, I’m so spoiled.” You could see his ears burn red and you were honestly flattered your loving dirty talk was getting to him.

You’re slow in stroking him. You wanted to savor this -- him, squirming in your lap. His soft sighs and quiet moans only made you love him that much more. You picked up the pace in your strokes, free hand reaching around to cup his balls. You moaned, revelling in how warm and soft they were. You sped up, squeezing the base of his cock and giving just enough pressure on his tip to fluster him. “You’re so good to me…” You sighed. “I wish I could fuck myself on your fat cock. Ride it like I stole it.” That earned a bark of laughter from him, and he could feel you smiling against his neck. You were proud, making him laugh like that. “Is that a promise?” He asked. “Of course… You deserve someone riding you through your climax while you take it easy.” He huffed and thrusted into your hand, needing and wanting more. “So needy.” You teased with languid strokes again. “Please,” He panted, thrusting again. You cut him some slack and rub his cock in earnest, pressing your lips to the crook of his neck. You grind your hips into him and enjoy his pants and pleas. “That’s my sweet man… You’re beautiful. You’re going to be so fucking hot when you come.” He tenses between your legs and cries out, his come spilling over your hand.

“Mmmh…” You could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Withdrawing your hand, you bring it to your mouth and lick off some of his seed. It’s bitter and you made a face -- not that he could see -- and you wipe your hands on your pants. Have to do laundry later, of course. You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed gently. He’s still panting and trembling in your lap. It took a moment for him to pull it together, and you let him take all the time he needs.

“Th--... Thanks, babe.” He finally said.  
“My pleasure~!” You said with a lilt as you tucked him back in. “Wet as fuck though. Look what you made me do!” Gabriel snorted and shook his head. He wriggled away and manhandled you enough for him to squeeze in beside you. Lying on your uninjured shoulder, you faced him and smiled softly. “I love you.” You said quietly. “I love you too.” Your heart swelled and you curled in on yourself, so visibly giddy he laughed and smoothed a hand up and down your arm. 

Once you uncurled from your embarrassment, you warmly looked him in the eye and caressed his cheek. “You deserve some tender loving care.” He leaned into your touch and smiled. “Thanks,” He paused. “You do too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know...” You said softly.

“Welp,” You sharply smacked his ass and he yelped. “Time to get to bed, you endearing pain in the ass. He scoffed and leaned to pull the blanket over you two. His furnace-like body heat was plenty to keep you warm, but the comfort and security of a blanket wasn’t unacceptable.

“Good night, Gabriel.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon's executives want to have a troubling word with you... But Reaper saves your ass, and ... He rewards you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everyone who has left a comment on my work. It really, REALLY means a lot to me when I see people enjoy my rendition of Reaper. I wanted to make something about "Reaper" and not Gabe that wasn't terribly dark. So thank you to everyone who enjoys him! 
> 
> More TLC and smut because I wanna.

The door behind you closed with a loud click and you just stood there, eyes cast distantly to the floor. Your eyes were red-rimmed and wet. You just had your higher-ups debate on whether or not to keep you. After failing your role and getting shot at, being incapacitated for 2 months, and before that, being an allegedly mediocre armchair therapist - nurse… doctor. - whatever they wanted you to be, they weren’t sure if you were worth keeping under Talon’s name and payroll. You had essentially been called useless. You took a deep, shaky breath and trudged down the hall. Eventually you did find your room. Swiping your badge, the doors slid open. Your room was dark, the only light being slit through the blinds. You padded over to the bed and flopped down on it with all your weight.

 

“OOF!” You heard in the dark, raspy and deep.

“Gabriel?” You asked despite knowing it was him. It could only _be_ him. The only response you get is a dramatic groan. You rolled your eyes - though he couldn’t see it - and pat around until you find his sides. You pap him over and over until he whined and wriggled away from you.

 

“You’re such a baby for someone who uses two heavy-ass shotguns.”

You hear him huff and puff.

“Those two things have nothing to do with each other.” He argued.

Draping yourself over him, you find yourself embracing the warmth of his body, yet you couldn’t fight this sinking feeling that doesn’t seem to pass.

“Everything okay?” Came gently from the dark. After a beat of silence you assured him, “Yeah!” and shimmied under the covers, tugging on it so he’d lift his heavy ass off it. He was warm and welcoming, unlike the cold bareness of the halls and offices. Small talk and a gentle hand running down your side lull you to sleep.

 

\---

 

The next time you wake, you found yourself unable to move yourself from the bed. Not physically, of course, but you couldn’t seem to _will_ yourself out of bed. Every fiber of your being screamed to not bother. The Reaper had long since left -- _the reaper_ you thought, remembering how infamous he was. It seemed so surreal. -- and you could tell by feeling the spot beside you lacking the burning warmth he emitted. You called in sick and pulled the blanket tighter around you. Tears pricked your eyes as you knew it was only a matter of time - only a matter of sick days - until you got the boot. You drifted to sleep, finding your thoughts spiraling into a mess of self-loathing. It took hours longer to sleep, thoughts racing and nagging, but you eventually sniffle your way to sleep before your favorite wraith returned from his mission.

 

\---

 

The second day didn't fair much better. You hadn’t eaten in over 24 hours. Nor had you showered. Your eyes were heavy and you felt like the biggest baby on the planet getting so worked up over this. It wasn’t the end of the world… But you liked it here, and you loved your fiery wraith. You couldn’t imagine leaving him and going off elsewhere. Sleep took you again, mind still wallowing in what might be. Your heart hurt with something indescribable, and you felt as though you were suffocating, trying to breathe underwater, and you knew you weren’t useless and yet... Gabriel never noticed you taking sick days; he had assumed you were just exhausted from a hard day of work.

 

\---

 

You called in a third sick day. Your hair was starting to show how little you’ve showered and moved from the bed. Gabriel stood at your side of the bed, hands on hips.

 

“Okay…” He began. You didn’t move or acknowledge him. “You stink.” He mocked and scooped you up bridal style, blanket and all. You’re a helpless burrito as you wriggled in his arms. He was far too strong for you to do anything. Gabriel took you to the bathroom and sat you on the side of the tub, then turned the faucet. You do your best to waddle past him and he strips you of your blanket, damn near tripping you in the process. You scowled at him and hold yourself tightly, none too happy with the chilliness of the room.

 

“Yeah, I know,” He replied, eyes studying you. “You’re not happy. I don’t know why, but I know you’re not happy. Why don’t we get you cleaned up, get a nice meal, and you can tell me what’s on your mind?” You just stared for a long moment before starting to slowly peel off your pajamas. God, you felt gross. You sat on the edge of the bath and let your feet touch the water. Gabriel stood behind you, rolling his neck and waiting for the tub to fill.

 

“Stop staring at me.” You grumbled. Gabriel looked at you - or at least in your direction - for a long time. You swore you felt his eyes on you and you grimaced, growing more and more irritated with him.

“Sorry.” He could only say. That made you feel worse. A small silence passed and you sighed, head hanging in shame. “No... I’m sorry.” A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he carefully took your hand in his. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He says, helping you into the tub.

 

\---

 

You explained at dinner why you were moping about. Gabriel’s brows rose in concern when you told him why Talon’s (essentially) HR called you in. Stroking his beard, he assured you not to worry. He could persuade them. He was their heavy, their ace in the hole. You weren’t terribly convinced… How much influence could he have? Apparently it showed on your face. “Don’t worry, babe.” And you sighed. One nice meal later, you’re cuddling together in bed and bracing yourself for the next day.

 

\---

 

Not two days later, you’re called into the offices again. You lips were drawn into a thin line and your hands were balled into tight fists damp with sweat. You felt a wash of heat over you and your heart raced. When the executive opened his mouth, you braced yourself for bad news.

 

“We’ve decided to enroll you in an official EMT program. Some… convincing points were brought to our attention and we’d figure it easier to make _some_ use of you.” Eyes widening, you finally breathe. The man across from you sat behind steepled fingers, waiting expectantly for your response. “Th-thank you, sir.” You stutter. “I won’t disappoint.”

"That's all we have to say to you." He said coldly. With a stiff salute, the man sighed in secondhand embarrassment and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn’t the goddamned military and you made a shit soldier anyway.

 

“Good lord.” The man rolled his eyes.

 

You do an about-face and scutter out of there.

 

\---

 

The moment Gabriel walked through the door, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him in for a deep, hungry kiss. The stumbling, shocked wraith could only let out an “Mmf!” before processing anything. A beat later, he wrapped his arms around you and returned the kiss.

 

You pull back and giddy with glee, you tell him, “Talon called me in today. I’m being enrolled in their EMT program!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  You kissed him between each thanks and he laughed. “My pleasure. I told you everything would work out, didn’t I?” You sighed contentedly, “Yeah…” and met his eyes with a warm smile. Both of you slowly lean for a soft, loving kiss that quickly turns deep and ravenous. Your tongue swiped at his bottom lip, asking for entry, and he met your tongue to lick and press yourself closer together. Your tongue slots against his and he moans into your mouth. For a second, you pull away and tell him breathlessly, “I want you.” He smoothed his hands down your side and settled them on your waist, guiding you to the bed. You stumbled over yourself and fell back onto the pillows with a yelp. You both share a giggle as you leaned back and he crawled over you. He leaned down to press chaste kisses to your cheek, down to the crook of your neck where he gave a sharp, biting kiss that was sure to leave a mark. You twitch and sigh, hand resting on the back of his head. Gabriel continued to kiss down your body - from the valley of your breasts, to your navel, to your waist --... Your hands tangled tightly in his hair.

“Gabe-- Gabriel…” You shuddered.

“Let me take care of you. You’ve been so tense lately…”

“But I--” You gasped when he buried his face between your thighs. He was determined --  _and evidently hungry for you._ He leaned in toward your sex and you panic. “W-WAIT! Um, I don’t know how I taste! What if I taste ba--...” He suddenly moved to suck on your clit and you arched your back, gasping again. Your hands tugged on his hair so hard, you make your lover wince in pain. You whimpered an apology and he simply moved to lick at your folds. You let out a sharp cry and Gabriel jerked to give you a concerned look. “S-sorry! Your beard tickles!” He gave a dark, raspy laugh and circles his arms around your thighs. His tongue prods at your entrance, then pushed through to tongue at your walls. You moaned and shuddered. It felt a little strange to you -  having something so wet entering you - but it felt so good. Gabriel rubbed his thumb over your sensitive nub and lightly pinched it. He pulled away for a moment and hummed, “Mmm… yep, tastes like pussy.” You can only sputter at that, face burning, “You taste like the Earth,” he said softly. “I don’t know what you were worried about.” Gabriel lowered his head and quickly slides his tongue into your hole again. Another shudder came from you and you moan as he licked at that one sweet spot. He moved to suck on your clit hard and you cried out. He licked up your lips with the flat of his tongue and it’s too much, too sudden. A sharp wave of hot pleasure washed over you and you ended up a trembling mess. Gabriel looked up from between your legs, eyes lidded and making a show of licking his lips. Your slick dampened his beard and you could see the shine on his lips. You’re panting, breathing thoroughly labored. Your face was flushed red and you lie there, boneless and pleased.

 

Gabriel sat up between your legs and wiped his mouth. You could see his cock tenting his trousers and knew he was painfully hard. He stripped himself of his kevlar and you sat up to lean forward and unclip his belt. You could see a small strip of precum and you scrambled to unbutton his pants, tugging down his drawers. You gave the most wanting sound at his stiff cock. God, he was beautiful. You reached to gently stroke his cock and he felt absolutely rock solid. You breathe a sigh at how hard he was for you.

 

“I want you to have me, to have your way with me. I _need_ you to fuck me, Gabriel.”

 

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He nearly dove for the lube in the nightstand. He squirted a generous amount in his hands and warmed it between his palms. He slipped two eager fingers into you and slicked your lips and walls with lube. You looked down to see he has his other hand on his cock, stroking languidly and rasps, “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 

You spread your legs wider to offer yourself to him and he almost throws himself on you. Gabriel lined himself up with you and, although tempted to take you roughly, slid in slowly to let you adjust. Your eyes fluttered close and your breath hitched. He’s so fucking _thick_ and it’s amazing. Gabriel’s fingers twined with yours on each side of your head, pinning you. He gave a slow, deliberate thrust to test the waters, watching your reaction carefully. “Gabriel…” You warned. You told him what you wanted last time. A quiet ‘hmph’ escaped him and he gave a sharp thrust to taunt you. “Ah!” you cry out. His hands squeezed yours as he thrust harder, though his strokes were slow. You squeezed his hands back. “ _More!_ ” You whined and he huffed. “So _needy._ ” His hands released yours and he placed his hands on your sides. He manhandled you, taking you by surprise, and laid back on the bed. You sat on top of him now, and he smoothed his hands down to your waist. Gabriel bucked into you and all you could do is moan. Gravity made you feel so fucking full with his cock, and now you couldn’t escape his dick even if you wanted to.

 

Of course, you didn’t.

 

You slowly slide yourself up and down his cock, experimenting with the pace. The _shlick_ your body made embarrassed you, and you almost slowed to a stop. Suddenly you were self-conscious… You didn’t want him to think you gross for those sounds. Gabriel lets out a frustrated whine, “Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to be needy and tease me, babe.” He grunted and dug his nails into your hip, fully burying himself in you. With the sound you made you were pretty sure everyone knew what was going on. He didn’t stop either - thank god - and he pounds you so hard you bounce on him. Your breasts bouncing looked amazing to him, and your head tilted back exposing your neck… He groaned and cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples between fingers. You flinched and cried out. You were so soft and felt so good -- and the way you tightened around him when he touched you just right made his cock swell. He squeezed your tits roughly, reveling in their warm softness. A hand dropped from your breast and down your body. He rubbed your overly sensitive nub and you choked out a cry, back arching. “Fuck,” You gasped.  You were at his mercy, and he’d fuck you as much as we wanted. Gabriel pinched and flicked your clit and it wasn’t long until white hot pleasure overcame you. With a breathy moan, you come all over his cock. Slick runs down to his balls and he grabbed your thighs to fuck you harder as you squeezed down on him.

 

You reached back to fondle his heavy balls and try to match his pace. It wasn’t long until he choked out a cry and you felt his throbbing, pulsing cock spurt out stripes of come that filled you until it trickled out. He wanted to fuck you more but he just couldn’t take how amazing your pussy felt.

 

You’re both panting and sweaty, flushed red from something so amazing. Flopping down on his chest, you tiredly pull off his cock and feel his release drip down your thigh. You groan and tremble at something so hot, plopping down beside him. “That was amazing…” You say between gasps as you smoothed a hand through his chest hair. “Thanks, I try.” He replied. You snorted and lightly smacked his meaty shoulder. You sat up on your elbows and lower yourself to kiss him. The kiss was long and gentle, your soft lips on his. A teasing swipe of his bottom lip and you left him with lips slightly parted expectantly. He wanted your tongue… “That’s what you get for teasing me with your dick.” You teased. He pouted petulantly. You rest your head on his shoulder and allow yourselves to sit in companionable silence for a bit. You break the silence after a thought.

 

“You know, I’m so glad I have a lover who can find the clit.”

He guffawed and pulled you in for a tight, delighted hug.

 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, babe. It’s my pleasure.”

You wrapped his arms around him and threw a leg over his muscular thigh.

“So, round two?” You grinned.  
  
“Oh my god. I’m too old for your teenager-esque libido.”

“I was just joking, you overgrown puppy!”

He buried his face in your neck and deliberately scraped his beard against your neck, getting a giggle out of you.

“I love you…” He murmured into your neck.  
  
“I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad goofy Gabe is canon. It just makes Over Dramatic Reaper seem more canon.
> 
> The reader has some common insecurities I know of so if they seem weird, be glad you don't worry about what she does!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I hope you enjoy it :> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm still figuring it out, but there will (hopefully) be more than 1 chapter.


End file.
